A New Start
by gym leader katy
Summary: A story about my OC, Marina Nakamura, a very depressed and timid girl, and when she arrives in a new town. She meets Amu and the group, who eventually become the friends she's always wanted. At first she hates the infamous Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but will he be the one she's been looking for to help her find out who she wants to be and begin her new start?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to ****A New Start****. This is the first story i've ever published and i'm really proud of it. Yes, the main romance involves an OC of mine and Ikuto, so if you aren't a fan of that, then don't read. Anyways, I hope that everyone likes it, it would mean the world to me if you would review and tell me what you like and don't like. Of course this is only the first chapter (mostly an introduction), and there will be many more to come. In the mean time here's the story.**

Introduction: 2 Months Before

"W...what?" I asked, a tear creeping up on me.

"I'm sorry Marina, but we don't have any choice. Your father got a better job offer, a tremendous raise from his old one. It's for the better... Start packing up, we leave in two months."

The tear fell down.

"Please don't be like that... Look, this will also be better for you. There are alot more kids your age. There's a beautiful downtown with alot of cute shops I know you'll like. There's also a beautiful school, Seiyo High. You will like it. Trust me." She winks.

"Okay mom."

"Good," she kisses the top of my head. "Now atleast go pack up the things on your walls."

"Okay."

2 Months Later

Me, my mom, and my dad were driving on the highway in our cramped two-door Toyota. They informed me the trip would take about three hours. At first I told myself that this would be good for me, that I could get rid of my anxiety and make a new start and make some actual, good friends. But as we covered each mile after mile, I started to get worried. It took me forever to get used to my old town, and with a city as big as the one we were moving to, I didn't know how long it would take me to get used to it (probably forever). I took a sip of my chamomille tea in my favorite travel mug to try and relax myself, but it wasn't working. Atleast my parents packed the blankets and pillows next to my seat. I let my head fall onto a pillow, a tear slipping out. I listened to the pitter-patter of the rain on the car ceiling, and turned my head to watch the raindrops slide on the windows.

As soon as I heard the rushing of water I lifted my head up and saw bright headlights growing and then they got so close I swear they touched me, but then I couldn't see anything. My eyes opened and I saw blood on my arm and I could taste it. Then my eyes closed slowly.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to update every few days if not every other day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I know I said i'd try to update every other day, but ive been having internet connection problems so i'm sorry, but it's fixed now woo... anyways my first chapter got some reviews and some follows, that makes me so happy so thank you! Onto chapter two.**

I woke up in a cold room that had cream colored walls and paintings of flowers as well as a couch and a tv. It took me a moment to realize that I did not recognize this place, and I did not know where I was. I shot up in the bed I was in and my heart started to beat so loudly I could feel the pulse in my ears. Something behind me started beeping loudly and I turned around to see a machine with many numbers on it and a line that was going up and down. A woman rushed in dressed in a lavendar purple outfit. It came to me then that I was in a hospital.

"Calm down, honey... relax."

"Why am I in a hospital, what's going on?!" I started to search the room frantically.

She put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me down onto the bed gently. "Just relax. I'll let the doctor know you're awake so he can talk to you."

"What?" I whispered as she left the room. I sat up and turned to my left, and I saw a small hallway with a door. Something tugged on my arm, and I looked to see an IV tapped into it. There was also a large bandage on my other arm.

_What happened to me? _I thought.

I heard the door squeak open and two men stepped into the room, one dressed in a grey suit with a stethoscope around his neck, the other in a brown suit with glasses hanging from the front pocket.

"Hello, Marina, i'm Doctor Nara" said the grey-suited man, followed by the brown-suited man, "and i'm Doctor Haruno."

I just looked at them.

"Do you know why you're here?" asked Dr. Nara.

I hesitated. "...No ...I don't know."

"Well," this time he hesitated, "You were in a pretty serious collision with another vehicle. Both cars hit head-on with eachother. You were knocked out... You seem to have a small concusion, and had a bloody nose, but besides some scrapes and bruises you should recover just fine."

"Oh..." But then I remembered. "Wait... Where are my parents?!" I tried to look out the door into the hallway, and the machine started beeping again.

"Relax Marina," Dr. Nara said, "i'm going to have my friend Dr. Haruno explain some things to you."

Dr. Haruno stepped forward. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm... I don't know. Where are my...?" I trailed off.

He spoke. "Well, you see, i'm not a medical doctor like Dr. Nara is. I'm actually a professional trauma consuelor. I talked to children and young adults about experiences they are having in their life, like depression and dealing with losing loved ones. I just want you to know that I am always availible to you if you need to talk."

It took me a while to understand what he was talking about, but then the horrific realization dawned on me.

"Now, I need you to understand that both cars hit head-on, the most potentially fatal way that it can happen. Both cars got smashed up pretty good."

My eyes started to get blurry.

"Uhm... I just want you to understand that the paramedics always do everything they can, and sometimes it takes a while for them to get out on the highway, especially if no one notices right away."

I couldn't see anything, everything was faded.

"When they arrived there-"

"Did they die?" I asked quietly.

My sudden question took him aback. He looked down at me with the sorriest look. He nodded his head up and down, the universal sign for "yes".

Everything went black as I closed my eyes and let the tears escape. They just kept flowing and flowing like that one waterfall I saw in a book about American landmarks once. It turned into sobbing, the noises that escaped me sounded like I was suffocating. I couldn't swallow, there was a huge lump in my throat.

"No..." was all I could manage to cough up. I didn't have the strength to do anything else.

"I'm terribly sorry Marina, everyone here is." Dr. Haruno said, but I only kept sobbing. Doctor Haruno knelt down in front of me.

"Marina... I understand what you're feeling, I really do. I lost my father when I was twelve, and he was my favorite person in the whole world, my idol. When he passed I never thought i'd ever feel better again. I still miss him, and it's been thirty-four years. This also helped me realize that I what I wanted to be is someone who could help other that go thorugh this too. What you really need to know though, is that you will never stop missing them. But one day, it will be easier to remember them without feeling sad. Trust me."

The next morning I woke up with a tremendous headache and a sticky face, all from crying so much the night before. The purple-clad nurse brought me some medicine to take, and a few hours later she led me down to another room, and had me sit in a chair next to the door. I turned to look at the metal plate on the other side, but all it said was "Office". I heard the door click open and Dr. Haruno popped out from behind it.

"Good afternoon Marina, come in."

"How are you feeling?" said Dr. Haruno when I sat across from him.

"Hi" was all I could manage to say. My voice was incredibly hoarse.

He cleared hs throat and said, "So, Marina, today I just wanted to talk to you about your family."

_Oh no._

He continued, "You're only sixteen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, then leagally you're not old enough to be on your own. Hmm.. do you know any relatives we could talk to?"

"Both of my parents are... were only children."

"What about grandparents?"

"All of my grandparents have di... passed."

He looked really fustrated. He looked at a folder on his desk.

"Will you excuse me for just a moment?" I nodded. He left. I sat with my head down until he came back in. I studied the chair I was in until I heard him sit back down across from me, then I looked back up. He had a pile of papers in his hand, and he separated them into two piles. He took the glasses out of his suit pocket and put them on, studying both packets carefully.

"I have two options for you."

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone who has followed/favorited this story, I thank you. At first I was INCREDIBLY nervous when I published this, but now i'm starting to feel good about it. Here's chapter three.**

...

"I have two options for you." He said.

"What are they?" I asked, terrified. I thought about what they might could be. I imagined they'd put me in an orphanage ran by an evil widow having to sing in unison with a bunch of other girls as we scrubbed the floor with our toothbrushes. Or a foster home. I shuddered. I couldn't imagine the thought of being shoved into another families life.

"The first option. There's an orphanage in the town you previously lived. We could send you there. You wouldn't have to change schools or anything lke that. It might be easier."

Well, my prediction was right. Almost.

I thought about this. It _would _be easier, to be honest, but...

"And the other option," he continued "is that you do come to the orphanage here. We can help tansfer you if this is what you choose. So... what do you want to do?"

What did I want to do? When my mom first told me that we were going to move, I was really upset. I didn't want to leave everything I knew. But I was also miserable there. I had no friends. I'm an only child. Now I _really_ am an only child. What good would it be to go back? I didn't want to be... sad anymore. So what did I want to do?

I felt something pull at my heart, and it was like I could hear this tiny voce in my head.

_You want a new start, don't you?_

I gasped. What _was _that?... Haruno stared at me with an odd look. Hmm... So what did I want to do?

"I'd like to... move here." I told him.

Dr. Haruno smiled at me, like he knew I made the right choice. "Good." he said. "Why don't you go back to your room and see what you can gather up. As soon as I call Seiyo I can give Dr. Nara the paperwork to discharge you. Then I can drive you up there. It's not far from here, and it's just a five-minute walk to the school. I think you'll like living here... it'll be good for you. Okay, let's go."

We both got up, him going left, me going right. _Seiyo, _I thought, _wasn't that the name of the school? Maybe they own the orphanage too. _I spotted the nurses station, which meant I was going the right way, but as I walked past the group of nurses, they stared at me and started whispering to eachother. _Great, now im the sorry orphaned girl. _I rushed past them, wanting to get away from that. This was the one thing I did not want to happen. People feeling sorry for me just beacuse I was an orphan, or being afraid of me because they might think i'm messed up or weird, because it's aaaalways the orphan that ends up being the killer in those horror movies. The worst thing though would be people being my friend _just_ because they feel sorry for me, a fake friend is possibly one of the very worst things in life. I don't guess I would have to tell anyone... but I suppose eventually they would find out. Just freaking great!

I stepped into my room and closed the door. I had been wearing a long robe and a light green hospital gown for the past two days, and I really wanted to slip into my own clothes for a while. I checked on the couch, beside the couch, under the bed, around the machines, near the tv area, but I couldn't find anything. I went into the bathroom, and next to the shower there was a plastic bag. "Here we go." I said as I pulled out the sweater and jeans I wore on the day of the accident. I untied the gown and put on my jeans first, then slipped on my sweater. When I pulled my arm through the sleeve I noticed a dark stain. My sweater was light grey, so it was pretty easy to spot, and it looked almost orange, but I realized that it was blood. It must have been my bloody nose, but the sight of it came rushing in the events of the past two days.

_This actually happened. My parents are dead. I'm never going to see them again. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?_

I started sobbing.

_ Don't worry Marina! Things will brighten up just you wait!_

What? What was that? It's the same tiny voice I heard earlier. I stopped crying. I must be going crazy. A few moments later the same nurse walked in, this time wearing yellow scrubs with a floral pattern. I looked up at her and she looked sort of shocked, I couldn't even imagine what a mess I looked like. She came over and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're going to a really great place, it's a really nice place and the man and woman who own it are great people. They never got to have children of their own, so they built the orphanage to bring in children who lost their parents or were given away. I think you'll be just fine."

"Oh... okay." I replied.

"Come on, let's go, Dr. Nara filled out your discharge papers so you're free to leave. I'm going to have to wheel you out though." She gestured to a wheelchair that I sat down in. She wheeled me down the hallway into an elevator. The ride down was pretty awkward, I just sat there in silence until I heard the ding of the elevator opening. I was wheeled through the lobby, and out the door to a van that had the hospital's logo on it. The nurse let me get up and helped me into the van, where we said our goodbyes. The person in the driver seat leaned back.

"Hey Marina," said Dr. Haruno, "are you ready to go?"

"I guess so." I said with my head down.

"Don't be worried, the couple that own the place are really great people... Oh! And we were able to retreive your suitcases and most of your personal things, they are in the back seat."

I looked behind me into the back seat and sure enough my two pink and black suitcases were there, and three boxes. I was pretty sure that's all I had anyways. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. I was incredibly tired. I just wanted this nightmare to be over. I heard the van shut off as we parked so I opened my eyes. What I saw infront of me was a really huge building, made of multi-colored red bricks and wide beautifully detailed wooden doors. A brass sign in front of it read "Seiyo Orphan House: Helping Kids In Need Since 1985". It seemed like a nice place, but things aren't always what they seemed like on the outside. I guess I would have to wait and see.

...

I opened the door to see a small lobby type area, with a couch and a tv and a small desk area that led to a long hallway. There was a lot of pictures and artwork on the wall, from really great paintings to the scribbles of a toddler, and portraits of kids of all ages. It seemed like a friendly place, and I was only in the lobby. Dr. Haruno and I walked over to the desk, and he shouted "Hana! Were here!"

A short, petite, woman of about fifty stepped out from behind two doors that were behind the desk.

"Hello again Hana, this is Marina, who I talked to you about earlier."

"Oh! Great! Hello dear!"

He turned to me. "Marina, this is Mrs. Ito, her and her husband run the orphanage and are the most repected foster parents in this part of Japan."

"Ohh Haruno stop trying to flatter me. Please dear just call me Hana. I know i'm not your mother or father, and everyday I wish a place like this didn't exist, but I want to make your stay here as comfortable as possible until you get used to everything."

She was such a nice lady. It made me miss my mom more. My expression turned into a frown.

"Don't be upset," she said, putting her hand on my arm, "if you need anyone to talk to, me and my husband are here. We love taking care of kids who are in this terrible situation, we just want you to feel happy again. You can even call Haruno if you need."

"That's right," he said, "they have my number if you ever need to talk. Take care Marina, see you later."

"Bye Dr. Haruno." I said as he left.

"Okay, now let's turn that frown upside down. Let's go see your room!" Before we went, she screamed, "Genjirou! Marina is here!"

A tall lanky man walked in from a side door holding a box. He looked to be older than Hana, and he was dressed in Hawaiian style shorts and a white polo shirt. He also had a straw hat on his head. He looked really silly and I tried to stifle my laugh.

"Oh hello Marina, welcome! I'm Genjirou, but you can call me Mr. G!"

Hana looked up at me. "Don't mind him, I think he fell and hit his head when he was a young adult! Ha!" then to Genjirou, "Go put that box in the kitchen!"

I heard him reply "ok!", and I suddenly thought, _what did I get myself into? _

...

**Thanks for reading! I know you're probably wondering what the hell any of this has to do with Shugo Chara, but I promise actual SC characters will come into the next chapter! See ya**


	4. Apology

Hello everyone. I am so sorry.

You really don't understand how sorry I am.

A lot of you loved my Shugo Chara story, and i'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, so please listen.

I have not given up on it, I am just so busy, and will continue to be busy until like the end of May. I am a senior in high school so I have so much to prepare and make sure my grades are tip-top AND ITS JUST SO FUCKING STUPID I AINT GOT TIME FOR THIS all I want to do is write and watch anime but stupid school in the way.

SOOO for the time being I won't have time to update until maybe the end of May. I really hope you guys will stick with me because the story will continue, I mean, it just started so if you guys hate me then I understand.

Thanks for understanding anyways and like I said it will continue it might just take a while.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Love,

Katy (katbuscus)


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! LOOK IM FINALLY BACK! Let's see, since I last updated I finshed high school, got my diploma, entered summer break, changed a few things on my account (i was katbuscus) and now onto writing more fanfiction! I appreciate everyone waiting for the story, and I promise I have more chapters coming soon! Again im sOOO SORRY for the long wait I really do not deserve your patience, but here it is, chapter 4! enjoy~~~~**

**...**

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Hana turned around and gestured with her hand, "Come with me dear, let's take a tour."

We walked along the hallway that leads out from the front desk, and the first few doors were unnamed. The next few feet of the hallways was just one giant window on both sides, and on the left, I could see a magnificent building with a small greenhouse out back.

"That's the middle school, the high school is right down the road. We'll have to get you registered soon." Hana informed me, and I nodded.

On the right was just a road lined with trees, people walking, cars speeding by.

When we passed the windows, the hall widened and there were doors on each side, and on the back wall there were stairs going up into the second floor, and another hallway to the left of them.

"These rooms down here are mostly for the middle school kids that live here. They are double rooms, so two share a space."

There must have been close to 20 rooms. "Wow," I said, "that many kids live here?"

"Yeah," she replied, "it's a terrible thing. Like I said earlier, I wish a place like this didn't exist. But i'm glad to help these kids in any way I can. They are all at school right now. Let's go upstairs, see your room."

"Yeah..."

"Oh! Right there is a game room, also leads ouside." I saw a door that was slightly open. We went up the stairs and there was another simple brick hallway, with doors on each side and a window at the end. We walked to about the third door from the end and stopped.

"Here we go. Your room is 121. This building used to be an apartment, but most of it got demolished. We bought this wing of it, that's why the numbers are high."

"Oh, okay." She started for the handle.

"Oh wait!" She turned around. "Right here, this is your bathroom." She pointed to the door directly across the hall that had the number 121 on it also. "Each room has it's own bathroom, isn't that good?"

"Yes, that's fine." I said.

Hana turned back around and opened the door. "To be honest," she started as she opened it all the way, "you are the only one up here. We don't get teenagers that often, and the ones that have come here have already moved out. But since you are older you need your own room right?" She winked. "And to be honest some more, this is the nicest room." She winked again. I actually smiled for the first time in... I don't even know.

"It _is _cute." I said. The room was pretty spacious, with light pink walls, and a big window that faced the school. There was a closet, an antique desk, and a large bed adorned with a cute quilt and decorative pillows. I noticed all of my things on the floor, and though there wasn't much, a part of me couldn't wait to unpack and organize my things. I winced... I felt guilty being happy about this...

Hana must have sensed my troubles. "Marina dear, it is alright to be upset. You're probably wondering, 'Why do I feel happy, I should be sad', am I right?"

You could guess how shocked I was. "Well... yes. Exactly."

"That's good. That's a normal thing to feel. I can't say that i'm sorry for your loss, to be honest, I have never had that experience. But what I do know is that the feelings of sadness will pass, and that is one hundred percent ok. Your parents will not want you to be sad for the rest of your life, I know they will want you to continue and live your life to the fullest. Do you understand?"

She looked me right in the eyes every word that she spoke. My vision got blurry, so I just shook my head yes. Hana laid her hand on my shoulder and then said, "Good. Now i'm going to leave you to unpack and do what you want with your room to go make the afternoon snack for the others. You're welcome to join and eat too when you're done, alright?"

"Okay, Hana." I said with a sniffle. She walked out, closing the door behind her. When she was gone I took another look at the room. The walls were the color of cherry blossoms, and the triming was very old. The whole room itself was old except for the bed, which looked brand new. I didn't mind it though, it was very cozy. It fit me just right. The large window that over looked the school and street was draped with an eyelet ruffled curtain made of soft cotton, and I brought my hand to the latch of the window. _Please open_, I thought to myself, and to my surprise, it slid open with no problems. The hot summer air hit my face, but at the same time it was sooting. I dropped down and rested my head on the sill, letting the breeze sweep over me. A few moments later I heard a maginificent bell chime, and I opened my eyes to see kids of all ages scurrying out of the school towards their homes.

I stayed in my position and watched the way everyone was communicating with eachother. I wanted to get a feel of the people who lived here, I was always good at analyzing my surroundings. As I watched I caught the sight of blue hair that was very bright in the sunlight. I followed the hair to a face that was... looking straight at me? My face turned red as I watched the person watching me, a teenage boy. A noise from behind him caught my attention, and a shorter girl with pink hair ran up to him in a fit of noise. She suddenly stopped and gazed in his direction, toards my location. I had hid myself slightly, but I coukd feel the burn of their stares. I shot up and slammed the window down, I could take no more of it. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and shook them away from my current thoughts. Who knows what they were doing anyways? I wiped the dust from my tshirt, and walked over to the boxes that contained my belongings. I began to hang up my clothes in the closet.

**...**

**There it is! I hoped you liked it. Like I said, theres more to come so stay tuned. Thanks again.**


End file.
